


Injury

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: John gets hurt on a mission and Hal wants to help him while he's bedridden. John really just wants him to keep him company.





	Injury

Every part of John’s body was aching. He’d been left in bed in his room, with the lower half of his body covered in plaster. His eyes focused on the crutch that was perched against his wall and he reached toward it, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm.  

He hadn’t expected Hal to come into his room then, he was covered in bruises himself and carrying a tray.  

“Hey,” he said, setting the tray down on the bed, “you need to rest.”  

Groaning, John laid back down on the bed but patted the sheets next to him. “You should join me.”  

Hal shook his head. “Actually, since you’re laid up, I have a lot to do. Looking after you, taking over running the corps for the day...”  

John froze. “Salaak is second in command. No, Hal, don’t do this, please just let him take over.”  

Hal just smiled at him as he backed out of the room, and John knew that the planet would be on fire by tomorrow.  

Luckily for the continued existence of the planet, the Corps’ various alliances throughout the universe, and John’s sanity, Hal was back within the hour.  

“So,” he said, leaning on the doorframe, “it turns out that Salaak was on it, he was on it like a... okay I don’t know the rest of that phrase, but he said that he didn’t need my help.”  

John tried not to show how much of a relief that was as he patted the bed next to him again. “So, you really don’t have anything that you need to be doing today?”  

Apparently, he had underestimated just how oblivious Hal could be, because the other man audibly mumbled: “There must be something I can do to help,” as he disappeared again.  

John closed his eyes as the door shut. “Just lying next to me would be enough, dumbass.” He said to no one.  

\---------------------------------------------------------  

“Kilowog, what does your species do when your partner is injured?”  

He'd walked right up to the trainee table in the mess hall so that he could ask that, and already every other Lantern in the room had started listening in. Hal had always thought that John had wanted to keep their relationship on the down low, he had at least been a lot more subdued in public, but given that John was the only person who was seriously injured there was no way that gossip wouldn’t start to spread.  

Kilowog didn’t even look up from his meal, he kept his face buried in his food until he was done, some of the trainees looked on in horror. “By makin’ a deeper telepathic bond with them so that ya can share in some of their pain.”  

“Uhhhhh...”  

“No, ya wouldn’ be able ta do that.”  

“Probably not.”  

“Ya probably need to talk to another human. Or just ask Stewart what he’d like ya to do.”  

If he didn’t know better, he’d have sworn that a look of panic crossed over Hal’s face at that. “Ask another human. Got it.”  

When he was gone, Kilowog rolled his eyes and addressed the trainees. “That’s what I was tellin’ ya about. He never listens.”  

\----------------------------------------------------  

“Okay,” Hal said, opening the door at just the moment that John was starting to ease himself off of the bed again. It was if he was psychic, John swore that he was gonna have him tested for a meta gene. “I asked Barry what he did when Iris was sick.”  

“I’m not sick.”  

“And he said that he would make her a care package. So, I picked you up some things from Earth.” A paper bag was put down on John’s lap. “Coffee, architecture journals, fleshlight, a sandwich, one of your marine movies...”  

“I’m sorry, what was that middle one?”  

Hal stiffened slightly. “Thought sex might be a little difficult with your injuries.”  

“Well,” John said, as softly as possible, starting to suspect that Hal thought he was angry about what happened, “I was kinda hoping that my boyfriend might be willing to help me out with that problem.”  

“You only got hurt because you pushed me out of the way.”  

He’d been right. Hal thought that he was angry about what had happened. With a sigh, John used his crutch to knock Hal’s legs out from under him so that the other Lantern fell onto the bed next to him. “Will you at least stay for the movie?” He asked, tugging Hal into a loose embrace.  

“Are you sure you don’t need...” Hal started, but thankfully he shut up when John dropped a kiss onto his forehead.  

“What I need is to hold you for a little while, Hal. We almost lost each other, it was a tough battle, and I’m not afraid to admit that I was scared.”  

Hal cuddled in closer, not saying anything while John turned on the movie. The Marine was a guilty pleasure, and Hal had taken every opportunity to tease him about it, which would have had a lot more weight had John not been forced to watch several plane movies. It was only when the credits started rolling that Hal spoke again.  

John knew what was coming the second that he noticed the way that Hal was beaming at him. “I was just gonna ask if you needed a blowjob.” 

“I was starting to worry that you wouldn’t ask.” 


End file.
